


Apple Pie Life

by psychoticmidds



Series: I'm no hero [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, F/M, Graphic Description, M/M, Married Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer, Minor Original Character(s), Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Porn, Slow Burn, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoticmidds/pseuds/psychoticmidds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Bobby and Ellen get married, and things calm down finally Dean, Cas, Sam, and Gabriel can settle down and have that apple pie life they always wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ▪ I do not own Supernatural, or any of the characters.  
> ▪ (Everything I Do) I Do It for You by,  
> Bryan Adams.  
> • Feedback and Comments are welcome and greatly appreciated  
> 

"It's time for the couple's first dance!" Bobby took Ellen by the hand hearing Jo's announcement, leading her to the area they had cleared out for them to dance.   
  
_ Look into my eyes; you will see _   
  
Bobby placed his hands on Ellen's waist, pulling her to his chest, slowly moving around the floor.   
  
_ What you mean to me. Search your heart, search your soul. And when you find me there, you'll search no more. _   
  
Dean stood and offered his hand to Cas, after giving Bobby and Ellen their moment in the spotlight. "I don't know how to dance." The fallen angel admitted, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment.   
  
"I'll teach you, come on. It's not that hard." Dean assured Castiel, taking his hand and pulled the fallen angel out on the floor, beginning to dance with him. "For now, just move side to side, and watch your feet." Dean teased. Cas nodded his head and did as Dean told him.   
  
_ Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for. You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for. _   
  
"Come on, Sammy!" Gabriel exclaimed, not giving Sam a chance to refuse or accept. Taking him by the hand, Gabe dragged Sam on the dance floor and began to dance with him.   
  
Sam followed after Gabe, trying to make it less awkward for the shorter fallen angel to dance with him. Allowing Gabriel to step up on his feet, gaining him a few inches.   
  
_ You know it's true: Everything I do, I do it for you. _ _   
_   
"I love you, Bobby." Ellen said softly, unable to keep the smile off her face.   
  
"Love you too, Ellen." Bobby replied, smiling back at her.   
  
_ Look into your heart; you will find. There's nothin' there to hide. Take me as I am, take my life. I would give it all, I would sacrifice. _   
  
Dean smiled at Castiel, and moved closer, whispering the words of the song in his ear. Castiel felt a tingle go up his spine, holding onto Dean tighter. Listening to him, over the actual singer.   
  
_ Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for. I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more. You know it's true: Everything I do, I do it for you, oh, yeah. _   
  
"What do you say, Jo, will you dance with me?" Ash asked her, and Jo chuckled lightly.   
  
"You know how to dance?" Jo asked, relatively surprised that Ash was offering.   
  
"A little." Ash said with a shrug of his shoulder. Jo looked at the others, seeing how happy they were and sighed deeply.   
  
"Yeah, alright." Taking Jo by the hand, Ash lead her onto the dance floor, surprising her with how well he was actually doing.   
  
" _ There's no love like your love. And no other could give more love. There's nowhere unless you're there. All the time, all the way, yeah _ ." Gabriel wailed off tone to the music, and over it, singing to Sammy dramatically.   
  
"Oh my god." Sam said under his breath, hiding his flushed face behind his hands. As the others looked over at them, stifling their laughter and staring.   
  
_ Look into your heart, baby... _   
  
Gabriel settled down, taking Sam back into his arms when he had tried to walk away. Dancing normally again. Which, Sam was thankful for.   
  
"What am I going to do with you?" Sam whispered into Gabe's ear, shaking his head.   
  
"Punish me?" Gabriel gave Sammy a playful wink, getting a soft laugh in response.   
  
_ Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for. I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more. _   
  
Castiel accidentally stepped on Dean's foot, and tried to push away. "I'm sorry."   
  
"Hey, it's okay. Come here." Dean pulled Cas back into his arms, continuing to dance with him. Still whispering the lyrics into Castiel's ear.   
  
Castiel blushed, trying to watch his feet, making sure he didn't trample on Dean's feet again. Dean raised his head, gently cupping his chin and shook his head.   
  
_ Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you, Walk the wire for you, yeah, I'd die for you. _   
  
Bobby brushed his hand across Ellen's cheek, lovingly kissing her lips passionately. Knowing that their life would always be chaotic, and if was the only time they could have a moment like this, he wasn't going to waste it.   
  
_ You know it's true: Everything I do, oh, I do it for you. _   
  
Ash dipped Jo, and she smiled up at him. "You call this a little?" She asked teasingly and Ash chuckled lightly, pulling her upright, spinning Jo around.   
  
"Okay, so maybe I studied a little ballroom dance just for fun." Ash admitted, and Jo shook her head.   
  
"You're just full of surprises, Ash."   
  
_ Everything I do, darling. You will see it's true. You will see it's true. Yeah! _   
  
"I love you, Sammy." Gabriel whispered into Sam's ear, being serious for only a moment. Sam pulled away, pecking Gabe on the lips.   
  
"I love you, too." Sam whispered back, his lips just barely touching Gabriel's when he spoke. Gabriel waited until he finished before leaning up to kiss Sam again, trying not to harm his neck.   
  
_ Search your heart and your soul. You can't tell it's not worth dying for. _   
  
Castiel moved his ear from Dean's lips, and they stopped dancing altogether when the two of them kissed.   
  
_ I'll be there. I'd walk the fire for you. I'd die for you. Oh, yeah. _   
  
"Don't even think about it." Jo warned Ash, who wasn't even planning on going for a kiss. And now, that Jo had said something, Ash definitely wasn't going to try.   
  
"I wouldn't dream of it, you're too much like a little sister to me." Ash assured Jo, who smiled at him.   
  
"Good." Playfully punching his shoulder, Jo continued to move along to Ash's lead.   
  
__ I'm going all the time, all the way.   
  
"I love you." Both Castiel and Dean said to each other at the same time, as the song ended and their kiss broke. Staring into each other's eyes, Dean's hands upon Castiel's cheeks, and Castiel holding upon his waste.


	2. Whereever the road takes us

“You two crazy kids have fun on your honeymoon.” Dean teases, hugging both Ellen and Bobby. 

"Keep outta trouble while we're gone.” Bobby says, looking at Dean, Cas, Gabriel, and Sam. "Last thing I need is to have to come home early because the four of you are in some sort of trouble.”

“Don't worry about us Bobby, now that things are normal again, we're going to go home and get back to our lives.” Sam assures him gently, glad to finally put this all behind him and return to his normal life. He would take worrying about studying for tests and making up for time lost at school over the hunting any day.

Dean, on the other hand, was more nervous to go back to the normal world. He had no job, and he and Cas were homeless. He doesn't have much savings left, most of it spent to pay for the storage shed where his stuff was being kept. The best he could do for now was get them in some crummy motel for awhile, at least until he could save enough for them to rent a place together.

“Jo, you're in charge of the Roadhouse while I'm gone.” Ellen tells her daughter, giving her a hug. If you need anything, I'm sure you and Ash can figure it out. I’ll be back in a few weeks.” Ellen had never really left Jo before, making her nervous to do it now. “But, if it is an emergency you call me, and I can be home as soon as possible.” Jo shakes her head with a soft smile.

“Don’t worry about it Mom, I got everything under control.” Jo assures her, giving her Mom a hug. After breaking away from the hug, Ellen hugs Ash and her and Bobby load into his truck and drive away.

“We should get going too, long drive to Stanford. “ Dean says, speaking to Cas, Sam, and Gabriel. “We'll see you soon, take care of yourselves.” Dean then said, addressing Jo and Ash. Allowing the others to say their goodbyes, he walks over to the impala and gets into the driver's seat, turning the engine over. Cas soon joined him, riding shotgun, and Sam and Gabriel riding in the backseat.

"So, what are you two going to do now that you're human?” Sam asks both Gabriel and Castiel curiously.

“I don't know…” Cas begins, he had never been given a chance to do anything of his own free will until as of late. The whole concept was still new to him. “I still want -” Cas stops, to correct his use of wording. “I still  _ need _ to help people.”

“There are plenty of ways for you to help people Cas.” Dean tells him, reaching over to take his hand encouragingly. Cas smiles at Dean knowing he will help him figure it out.

"I want to own my candy store, that also sells gag items!” Gabriel exclaims from the backseat, receiving a snort in response from Sam and a shake of the head. It came to no surprise to him that Gabe would pick something of that nature.

It was late when they finally arrived at Stanford, dropping Sam and Gabriel off in front of the college. "Keep in touch you two, we'll see you soon.” Dean says, hugging his little brother, then looks to Gabe. “Watch over him.” Gabe wraps his arm around Sam’s waist.

"Don't worry, Dean. I won't let anything happen to Sammy.” Dean nods his head at Gabriel, knowing that he can trust the fallen angel to keep his word.

“Thank you.” Cas steps forward to address his brother.

“We'll little brother, this was fun.” Gabe says smiling at him, letting go of Sam and pulls Cas into a hug. "Take care of yourself and have some fun!”

“Watch out for Dean.” Sam adds, looking at his older brother for a moment and Cas nods his head at the both of them.

"I will.” Cas and Dean get back into the impala, Dean honks the horn as Cas waves goodbye to Sam and Gabriel as they drive away.

“Where are we going?” Cas and asks once they are alone on the open road together. Dean shrugs his shoulder lightly, having only one answer for Castiel.

"Wherever the road takes us.” Dean answers with a sigh. They drive as far as Dean can go before he gets tired and has to stop for the night. "We'll figure out a plan in the morning.” Dean tells Castiel as he cuts off the engine, unbuckling himself and getting out the car. Cas doesn't take long to follow after him, taking Dean's hand when he joins him and they head into the office together.

There is no one sitting at the front desk. “Ring the bell.” Dean tells Cas, letting him do it for the fun of it. Dean had done it enough times, and he thought Cas would enjoy it. Cas smiles reaching over and lightly dings the bell with his finger, and they wait. After a few minutes a woman comes from the back, eyeing them before flashing them a smile.

“You boys checking in?” She asks cheerfully, and Dean nods his head.

"Yes, Ma’am.” He answers smiling back at her in a friendly way.

"How long?” She asks, already getting on her computer to look at what was available.

"Just for the night.” Dean answers, taking out his wallet, trying to hide the amount from Cas. Ashamed of how small amount he had.

"Queen sized bed?” The woman asks and Dean nods her head. When the woman told Dean the rate for the night, he counted it out to himself and handed it over. "Here are your keys, check out is at noon.”

“Thank you.” Dean says gratefully, taking the keys from the woman and leads Cas out if the office to find their room. Cas isn't stupid, he knows when there is something bothering Dean, but he waits until they get to the room before bringing anything up.

"Is everything okay, Dean?” Cas asks once the door to their room is closed, looking at Dean intently, hoping for the truth.

"Yeah, everything's fine Cas.” Dean lies quickly, kicking off his shoes. "Let's get some sleep, we got a long day ahead of us.” Cas looks at Dean sideways, knowing that he is lying but is too tired to press the matter tonight. In the morning though, he was going to get the truth. One way or the other. They crawled in bed together, wrapping their arms around each other and soon fell asleep. 


	3. A game of pool.

Once Dean is sure that Castiel is sound asleep, he kisses the other on the forehead and pulls away from him as he slides out of the bed. Grabbing the key, Dean quietly leaves the room, closing the door softly behind him. Walking from the Motel’s parking lot, leaving behind the Impala, Dean shoves his hands into the pockets of his jackets, breathing in the crisp night air, following the sidewalk a few blocks, to the bar he saw when he and Castiel came into town.

Entering the bar, Dean is greeted by the smell of liquor, and the sound of country music playing from the speaks, meshing against the noise of people talking amongst each other, and people playing pool at the tables near the back. A few lone drinkers sit by themselves, drinking alone, while a crowd gathers at another table, watching a heated game of poker. Dean approaches the bar, taking a few bills out of his pocket to buy a beer, making sure he has some money left to play a game of poker, and a round of pool. Sometimes, you have to spend money to make money.

“What can I get for you?” The bartender asks as he approaches Dean, placing a napkin on the counter before him.

“Heineken.” Dean replies, waiting for the man to hand him the bottle, before handing over the cash in his hand. Taking a swig from the bottle, Dean walks away from the bar heading towards the pool table. He stands back until the end of the game, watching the techniques the players use. “That was a good game,” Dean says to man who won the round. “Can I play you? We can make it interesting.” He tempts the other man, tapping a twenty against the side of the pool table.

The man smiles smugly, “You're on.”  He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his wallet, he opens it, pulls out a twenty dollar bill and sits it on the side of the table. Dean lays his twenty on top of the other, beginning to rack up the balls.

“Oh, I'm getting in on this.” The guy who lost to the man Dean challenged chimes in, adding his own money along with a few others that gathered around the pool table. Dean removes the rack from the table, and places off to the side.

“After you,” Dean offers smugly as he takes a step back from the table. The man approaches the table, lines up the pool stick and takes his hit. The balls crack against each other and roll across the table towards the opening, the ball hits the corner and the man growls annoyed. He steps away from the table, allowing Dean to step up and take his turn at the table.

Dean takes a moment, studying the table and the angles that he can take, then lines his stick to the balls and takes his shot. The white ball cracks into a solid red ball, and sends it rolling into the pocket. Dean chuckles lightly and moves into a second position at the table and takes another shot, sinking ball after ball into the pocket, until all that was left was the eight ball.

“You gotta be fucking kidding me.” The man he challenged mutters in disbelief under his breath. Dean takes his shot and sinks the ball into the pocket. “I bet you five hundred dollars you can't do that again.” The man challenges him angrily, Dean snickers and shrugs his shoulders.

“I guess we'll see.” Dean retrieves the balls from the pockets and sets the rack in the middle starting to set them up.

“No way in hell you anyone can do that twice.” Another says, including his money onto the pile. Though most of the others who had bet in the first round found the newest bet was too high for their budget and bowed out, and only stuck around to watch.

“You can break first.” The man that challenged Dean says after the rack is removed from the table.

“You in a hurry to get your ass kicked?” Dean retorts confidentially and glad takes position at the table to set up his shot. The pool stick taps against the ball, rolling it across the table and cracks against the balls breaking them apart and sends a striped ball into a side pocket.

“You gotta be fucking kidding!” The man roars angrily, watching as Dean sank ball after ball into the pockets winning yet another round. Dean grabbed the stack of cash, and holds out his hand to the other man for a handshake.

“Good game.”  Dean compliments sarcastically.

“You played me!” The man snarls, throwing a fist, Dean ducks quickly and takes off for the door. “Get back here!” The man shouts as he chases after Dean, barely catching up as Dean peels off out of the parking lot, and down the street distancing himself from the bar. He could have kept going that night and won himself more money, but he didn't want to take the chance of Cas waking up to find him gone.

Pulling the Impala into the hotels parking lot, he cuts off the engine and unbuckles his seatbelt. Climbing out of baby, the door squeaks as he closes it and he walks across the parking lot to his and Cas’ room, sliding the key to unlock the door, and opens it.

Dean closes the door as silently as he can, kicking off his shoes as he crosses the space between the door and the bed in the hotel room. Cas, thankfully is still sleeping peacefully, completely unaware of his absence. Dean's belt buckle rattles as he undoes the clasp, and slides the belt off throw the loops, then discards the belt on the floor. He drops his pants, steps out of of them, and slides into bed under the sheets beside his angel, and wraps his arms around Cas tightly, pulling him against his chest.


End file.
